


Itinerary

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [60]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two years until Sam's first trip to Blackpool, and thirty since the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #290 – _Blackpool_.

It's two years until Sam's first trip to Blackpool, and thirty since the last, and whichever way he wants to look at it, he plans on having a good time. He writes up an itinerary, Gene cursing him and his 'sodding lists'.

The rain starts three minutes after they check in, doesn't stop until five minutes after they leave, but Sam's planning took inclement weather into account – they spend a whole lot of time in bed.

Gene spares a word or two of praise for all Sam's careful planning, and _good_ doesn't begin to cover the time that they have.


End file.
